


Paradise

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, felix is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Felix found his Paradise.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 14





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A short little Ashelix drabble before bed.

Paradise is not a place. Nor was it a feeling. What paradise was to Felix, took a long time to discover. 

His entire life was bloody and tainted. He never had the need or want for soft things. Anything delicate was meant to be broken. He was taught that at a young age. His mind being broken into that of a knight. Someone that most everyone in Faerghus would look up too.

In the beginning he was excited to follow the foot steps of his brother. To be strong enough to hold his own in a spar. To carry the weight of the kingdom alongside Dimitri. While he knew he’d never be the shield like his father. He wanted to assist his brother in protecting his best friend. 

Green had always been his favorite color.

In the middle, it was icy cold. His feelings for knighthood and chivalry. They were unimportant and stole so much from those who followed them. Not only was he never going to abide by them. He would never abide by the hopes of his family. If he had to be the shield in place of his brother, so be it. As long as he can be the one too put the boar down when the time comes.

Silver hair, like the silver of his blade.

In the end, it was a quiet farm. In the countryside of Faerghus he took care of small animals. Naming them after the old friends lost to the horrors of war. Every so often he’d be visited by his former blue lions. 

His sword had been growing rusty with each passing day. As the country was peaceful he had no need to protect Dimitri from the capitol. All he needed was to find his own paradise. The idea being suggested to him by Mercedes, after his annual checkup a few years ago.

Since that day he thought about those words over and over. What would paradise be to him? And of course, where was paradise? He had a plain and simple answer to those now.

He found solace in fond glances and stolen kisses. Calloused hands and homemade meals. Long talks of stories he’d remembered from childhood. And the dazzling silver ring decorating his finger.

Paradise to Felix Fraldarious, was found in Ashe Ubert.


End file.
